<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Mornings by Breakmyheartwinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173748">Saturday Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakmyheartwinchester/pseuds/Breakmyheartwinchester'>Breakmyheartwinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Politics, Random &amp; Short, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakmyheartwinchester/pseuds/Breakmyheartwinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple, curled in bed on a Saturday morning, talk (and don't talk) about their hopes and desires. No names, so it can be whoever you'd like. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes crinkled as he grinned. She brushed his hair off his forehead and as she leaned over to kiss him, her hair fell in a curtain around them. His heart beat in time with hers, the lengths of their bodies pressed together. The only things on her skin were the soft, white sheets and him. The warmth of his arms around her waist, the smell of his skin, the dim light sneaking through a crack in the curtains. And he was</p><p>“A senator.”</p><p>His chuckle rumbled against her chest.</p><p>“I’m serious,” she insisted. “A senator. One of these days, I’ll see your name as the newest senator.”</p><p>As he studied her, his eyes roaming her face, they softened.His hand reached up to tangle his fingers in her hair, to pull her down to kiss him again. And in his kiss, there was hope. And then it shifted. Desire. Need. Lust. As she nipped at his lower lip, she felt him shift below her and she smiled into his lips. His fingertips trailed up her spine and she felt goosebumps erupt across her body. When she pulled her hand away from his face to slip it below the sheets, his hand caught her wrist, encircling it completely. The light in his eyes was dangerous, daring her to test him. And when she matched his fiery gaze, when she tried to slip her hand away, when she dipped her head to kiss his neck, below his ear, he linked his legs around hers and flipped her on her back, securely gaining the upper hand.</p><p>He gathered both wrists in his hand and pinned them over her head. He began a path from behind her ear to her chest; licking, sucking, biting. With each mark of his lips, she felt her desire grow. He shifted to his knees between her legs, careful to maintain power over her, and used his remaining hand to reach between her legs. As he brushed his thumb against her, he smiled in pleasure at her arousal. His fingers danced across her thighs, her hips, her stomach. Anywhere but where she wanted. Her hips ground into the bed, but she knew better than to ask. He leaned close, whispering what a good girl she was, how proud he was that she knew the rules. And then he began circling closer. Every nerve ending was alight, humming. Chords pulled tight and aching for relief. He was close, just inches away. Now centimeters. Millimeters. And then…</p><p>The front door unlocked and laughter spilled into the foyer. She groaned as his forehead dropped to her shoulder and the grip on her wrists laxed. The interruption sank like lead in her stomach only to balloon into panic and rise to her throat. Her eyes flashed to him, who was now laying casually next to her. This could not be how she met his family. They called to him, teasing his late rising. He called back that he was wide awake, thanks. As conversation outside the room continued, a look of pure devilry spread across his angelic features.</p><p>She recognized that look. Her eyes widened as she shook her head vehemently. He grinned, nodded in assurance, and then before she could further object, his hand was over her mouth and he was inside her. Her gasp was muffled under his palm and he whispered hurried assurances in her ear. As surprising as the initial moment was, it quickly gave way to pure ecstasy. The low murmur of his parents’ voices was just outside his door, and she fought to stay quiet. The thin line between desire and getting caught made this even more exciting. Even more needed. Combined with his teasing touch just moments before, the words he whispered in her ear, the feel of his palm across her lips, and she was moments from release. His pace quickened and she had to focus on his words, repeated over and over.</p><p>“Not yet. Not yet. Good girl.” And just as she thought she couldn’t take anymore, he whispered “Now,” and her world erupted in stars and vivid color. Her back arched under him and he grinned in the crook of her neck, breathing in rose and jasmine. In the aftermath, his arms wrapped around her, their breathing stabilizing, their heart rates easing, she felt him smile. Before she could ask, he kissed her head and whispered into her hair, “A senator, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>